


Let's Get Together (yeah yeah yeah)

by dashery



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Parent Trap Fusion, Ear Piercings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashery/pseuds/dashery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose. Dave. <i>The Parent Trap</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Together (yeah yeah yeah)

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 15, 2013 for the Thoughtformed RP kink meme.

“Isn’t this going a little bit overboard,” said Dave, not quite backing up but leaning away as if his molecules had all individually decided ‘nope’ but hadn’t yet managed to coordinate a unanimous retreat. He tracked Rose nervously as she transferred the needle from candle flame to the bowl of rubbing alcohol she’d prepared. “Maybe not, like, _Titanic_ levels of plunging off the deep end, ship sinks, band drowns, Winslet lets Leo go, cry cry et cetera, but still I think we could stand to throw ourselves a lifeline here and float on the idea a while before getting our feet wet.”

“It sounds like your feet are cold enough already, ‘bro.’” Enough sarcasm, applied frequently enough, would stop that strange, tingly lurch beneath her breastbone every time Rose looked at him and realized he was her brother, her twin, family hidden from her her whole life. She smiled as he squirmed. “Having second thoughts?”

“More like first thoughts,” he muttered. She covered a laugh and he pulled the ice cube away from his earlobe. “Look, do you think Bro’s gonna just not notice when I come back from camp suddenly a chick? Or that your mom’s gonna miss your startling summer metamorphosis from baby Morticia Addams to young Kanye West?”

Rose crossed her arms. “While those are flattering and preposterously inaccurate comparisons on both accounts--”

“You’re welcome.”

“--My answer is a simple question. Did you make use of the time I bought you with today’s earlier ruse?”

(It had involved firetrucks. Rose was rather proud of it.)

Dave’s gaze slid to the right as he put the ice back on his ear. “Yeah, I got into the staff office and ordered the purple contacts, but--”

“Then you’ve nothing to worry about. Not on my mother’s side, at least.” She patted his cheek and flapped her hand at him so he finally lay back on the cot. “Do you think your bro will object to a little metal in your ears?”

He huffed a soundless breath through his nose. If he were going to pass for the lady her mother had brought her up to be, she’d have to teach him how to really snort. “Object, no. Vaporize me with a look so arch you can’t even export it out of France, yeah.”

Rose smiled and turned back to her work tray. “Never fear.” She placed the knife carefully over the top of the apple and halved it with a satisfying thunk. “I’m the one who will be facing him. Now let’s get this done before you bail on me entirely, Strider.”

“Okay, fine, but at least take the shades off first, I don’t trust your aim.” He held the ice away and she hesitated, but pushed his sunglasses into her hair.

“Then we’re committed.”

“Yeah, they should fucking commit me for this. I can’t believe I’m letting an eleven-year-old stick holes through my delicate, untouched lobes just so she can level up her P.A. prank game with her mom. What if we’re not even really twins, what if it’s just some random unimaginable happenstall right, I can’t even pretend to believe that.” She put one half of the apple under his ear, took up the needle in her other hand. Dave squeezed his eyes shut. “Okay. Count of three. One. Two.”

She did it on two.

\--

“Well,” Rose said when her breathing had settled. “At least we know our horrified screaming sounds similar enough to pass.”

“I’m not talking to you anymore,” said Dave with the entire bag of ice clutched to his ear.

They sat in the cabin in silence for some time. Rose laced her hands over her knee and ignored her jittering foot. Dave sulked, unmoving, until Rose finally chirped up.

“Other side?”

“Why couldn’t your mom send you to Space Camp for the summer, for my actual health and general well-being.” Dave lifted his head, hissed, and fingered the simple stud Rose had put in his right earlobe. Her mother had given this set to her for her tenth birthday. “Why couldn’t your mom send you to _space_.”

She just drew the stool around the bed and batted his shoulder. “Our mother, brother dearest, and yours for the second half of the summer. Now roll over. Other side, and then you can have the other half of the apple.”

He shifted obediently. “You fight dirty.”


End file.
